


Brats

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Hellions [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Achki is very amused, Alternate Universe, Always blame the Nulls, Cadets, Jango is So Done, Jax is a proud trainer, Other, Pre-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: As much as Achki Deska and Jax Vizsla know they should be disappointed in their cadets, they're quite the opposite.





	Brats

27 BBY

 

Achki Deska quietly leaned back against the wall, listening as the two Kaminoans complained about the two clones who stood mutely within the center of the room, both were staring at the wall opposite of them.

“They managed to prank Nulls. And blew up one of the labs.” Achki muttered towards his companion, which resulted in a snort from the slightly younger man. “Impressive, wouldn’t you say?”.

“Considering Chaos is being trained to be an infiltrator while Fifty-Six is a talented young tactican, it doesn’t surprise me they’ve learned to play off each other’s weaknesses and strengths.” Vizsla remarks as he turned his head towards Achki slightly, the single dark eye glimmering in amusement. “But it is impressive. Considering they aren’t Null or Alpha, or even commandos.”.

“They grow up so fast.” Achki remarks as he pushed himself off the wall and walked over to stand with his boss. “Fett, it’s late. I’m tired, the boys are tired and I’m pretty sure Vizsla’s plotting murder, can we just get this over with and carry on?”.

“He’s not plotting murder.” Jango remarks.

“Chaos is perfectly stable and simply following Fifty-Six’s lead, as young children do to elder siblings.” Vizsla pointed out as he walked over and picked his cadet up into his right arm and rested a hand on 56′s shoulder, glaring at the Kaminoans with a slightly deranged look. “I, on the otherhand, am a high-fuctioning psychopath. Harm my children or my cadets, I will kill you.”.

“See?” Achki says as he nod towards Vizsla. “Plotting murder!”.

“We’ll deal with this in the morning.” Jango says wearily as he shoved Achki towards the door and motioned Vizsla to follow. “Move it.”.

“Yes, sir.” Achki responds as Vizsla picked 56 up and placed him on the Umbaran’s back which resulted in an impromptu piggyback ride as they followed Jango out.

After a few moments of walking down the hallway, Jango muttered something under his breath before turning on the two men. “Really? High-fuctioning psychopath?” Jango asks as he raised an eyebrow at the one-eyed Mandalorian. “Since when? You’re more of an antisocial loner then that.”.

“Since it scares the living osik out of the Kaminoans and more questionable mercs.” Vizsla remarks casually as he looked down at Chaos who was starting to doze off. “And I am not an antisocial loner. I just have a low tolerance for stupid and an even lower tolerance for most people.”.

“Are we most people?” 56 asks innocently which caused Vizsla to roll his eyes at him while Achki caught the kiddo trying to reach for his baby brother

“No, son. You and Chaos are fine, you have learned well from Fenn.”.

Achki fell into step just in front of Vizsla, so 56 could check on his baby brother which earned amused looks from the three men. 

“We didn’t blow up the lab. That was Jaing’s fault.”.

Jango rubbed at his face. “Believe me, I know.”.

“Are we in trouble for pranking the Nulls?” Chaos asks from his spot, rubbing at his eyes blearily.

“Gentlemen?”.

“Uj cake for your entire training battalion, plus the commandos.” Vizsla stated with a smirk as Achki hummed in agreement, earning a cheer from the boys.

“Jax, no.”.

“We were avengin’ Sergeants Vau an’ Vizsla.” 56 stated as he glared at Jango, with more of a pout then actual glare. 

“Avenging, huh?” Jango asks as he shot Vizsla a questioning look. 

“Typical nonsense.” Vizsla smiled slightly as he adjusted his cadet. “And I do have to reward excellent work.”.

“You’re impossible.”.

“Indeed I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Additional Notes:
> 
> \- Little versions of Reaper and Chaos are troublemakers,


End file.
